clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmaster is Explorer. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopedia-tic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * Happyface (the real one), please read this, because that STUPID Spam Filter won't let me post on your page. Fluffy is an idiot, and not HF. Read it! I HAVE PROOF! POGOPUNK WITNESSED THE EPIC'S FAIL! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *I GOT HACKED ON CP! -- 17:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *I am applying for Rollbackship! Go here and PLEASE vote yes!! Austin8310 *I am applying for Sysopship! Go here and vote, vote, VOTE! [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 23:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *If you read the Artemis Fowl Series by Eoin Colfer, come visit the Artemis Fowl Fanon Wiki! *People! You can vote for my rollback status! Go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for adminship and vote! And also see this court house complaint!--Zapwire (talk) 12:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *I am sorry about missing the party. Anyway, the new time will be at 2:00 Penguin Standard Time and on April 5th. Same place, too. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 21:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * The Club Penguin Battlerina is completely DEAD! Please contribute to the fellow Wiki and edit! http://cpbattlerina.wikia.com/ -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, CLICK THIS! 20:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) *To clear a few things up before we all start making articles about this and that; *1337Lollie has agreed to stick by his banning of a month, and will not be here for a month. Due to 1337Lollie being blocked, AgentGenius has also been blocked due to antagonising a user, which was 1337Lollie. Since both of them antagonised each other, they will both be blocked for a month. *Any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page. (Talk to me!) 18:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3]] 23:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *When making an article about conflicts, use the template Template:War instead of the Event infobox. If you don't know how to use it, go to its talk page right here. "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Frys Chalet! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Blizzard Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main